


The Unimaginable

by horrorterroronesie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07, approximately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: Wash and Caboose talk.





	The Unimaginable

“You killed Church.” Caboose states. His eyes bore into him with surprising clarity.

“That’s-” Wash stops himself. The sim trooper is right, after all, and there’s nothing much you can say to that.

“Church went with you, and then he was gone, and now we have a new Church but he doesn’t remember me and I know he’s  not the Church who is dead.” He hunches over, absently rubbing his thumb against his other hand. “And I don’t think anybody is sad about that, and that’s sad, because when you die you need people to be sad about you. I guess.” 

The weight dragging against Washington’s gut increases with every word. His implant thrums too, a burning pulse at the nape of his neck. Both are just in his head. He knows this. He knows this, but he’s not any better off for it.

“I’m sorry, Caboose.”

“...Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a reprieve from another, full-length fanfic that i'm holding off on posting for now.  
> title is a reference to 'It's Quiet Uptown'.


End file.
